The purpose of the Davis County Community Alcoholism Services Poverty Program is to facilitate the availability of existing services within Davis County and the vicinity to the families of individuals with alcohol related problems. The program provides counseling on an individual, group, and family basis. The primary treatment focus for this program is centered around the family orientation involving as many family and extended family members as possible. Referral and follow-up services are two integral portions of the program. Post hospitalization follow up for veterans, and their families, is a goal of the program in addition to the follow up from general hospitals in the surrounding area. Education is an integral portion of the service. An expanded educational effort will be made, primarily with the educational system in the county.